Light of my life
by Lillian lover1234
Summary: Lillie Dreyer is Laxus younger sister all her life she's been running, setting stuff on fire and getting arrested by the magic council. She and her exceed decided that they would join her grandfather guild. Darkness trailing behind her will some one rescue her. Sting Oc Rogue Gajeel
1. Chapter 1

_**Light of my life**_

_**Lillie P.O.V**_

"Ahhh it's a shame that a pretty house like this has to be on fire right Merry" I said to my exceed "Li-chan you better leave fast or we will never catch he train to magnolia" said my exceed. "Merry I will really miss it here" I said walking away "li-chan you get to see your brother". "I guess" I said looking into the night sky.

_**~At Fairy Tail~**_

**Lucy P.O.V**

It was a normal day at fairy tail the usual bar fights and occasional drinking "Ne Lucy did you here Laxus has a younger sister" said my drunk friend "Well Cana do you have proof" I said finishing up my smoothie "I ~hiccup~ do she is suppose to ~hiccup~ be here tomorrow" I rolled my eyes 'You should lay off a barrel or two Cana you're starting to sound crazy". She just left falling as she got out the door "Shame", I was getting to walk out the guild until I was stopped by natsu "Luce I'm walking you home" he said as a demand not a question "Fine". As natsu and I started to walk we started to talk about the weirdest things at the guild like gray's stripping habit and erza strawberry cake. We arrived at my house most likely he is coming inside as I opened the door I went straight to my room and layed down and soon after went to sleep.

_**~The next day~**_

**Lillie P.O.V**

I woke up at the sunlight hit my face "Merry we are here" I said to my sleeping exceed "Li-chan do I get to see your family too" she said as she rubs her eyes I nod at her slowly. "Come on" I said walking out our room, I walked out and saw a very busy street "Li-chan can I get some ice cream" said my exceed flying next to me "Sure get me a double vanilla with strawberry toppings on it". I saw my exceed walk in the store and came out with two cones of ice cream "Thanks Merry", I looked around and saw fairy tail across town as me and merry ran all the way there bursting through the doors "Gramps! Laxus!" I said screaming. Everybody's attention turned to me "Lillie!?" said gramps. "I came to join your guild" I said running towards him "Okay but why are you here?" I started to tear up "How could you say that to your granddaughter but the reason why im here is because the magic council said I have to join a guild" I said as he gestured me in his office "Well Lillie you are my granddaughter just don't bully anybody" I nodded my head "I want my mark to be on my stomach in yellow" I said pointing at the spot "What about you" he said pointing at my exceed "Hello my name is Merry I would like mines on my back but in gold please" I patted my exceed on her head. "So the last time we talked was when you were caught by the magic council" I laughed awkwardly as my exceed sweat drop "Well I destroyed 10 diffrent guilds in 1 day as I put 10 diffrent guilds broke they made me one of the ten saints because I was causing too much trouble" I said playing with my nails. "Lillie does he knows you're here" I started to frown "You should be more specific gramps I do have 2 dad, I think I should go and find a place to live. Come on Merry!" I said standing up from my seat "Lillie wait I'm s-" I couldn't let him finish his sentence as I closed the door. "Li-chan don't you think you went a little to far" "Merry I love you to death and all but I was finish talking so I left simple as that" I said walking down the stairs and almost walking out "Hey wait I wanna fight you" I glared at the person who ever suggested that "Look here pinky tell me if you can beat all of the best mages here in this guild until then I think about it but if you beat laxus then that's a yes" I said walking out. "Li-chan! Wait up your going to fast-ahh!" I turned around and saw that I lost Merry in the busy street, I started to panic "Merry! MERRY! I'm sorry but please let me find you" I said as I start to cry.

**Sting P.O.V**

I was walking with my partner and our exceeds. When we came across a exceed crying "What's wrong" said lector as he approach the crying exceed. The exceed was purple and had gold eyes she wore a gold dress with a black belt at her waist. "Li-chan... " I heard the exceed say "Is li-chan your partner" I said softly so I don't scare her "Yes" ahe said. I picked her up we searched all over the place looking for Li-chan. When a girls with bright yellow hair approached us "Merry" she said running towards us. She was smoking hot she wore some blue short shorts and a white shirt that was above her belly button and she had a piercing on her belly button. "Li-chan" the exceed said flying out my arms, they hugged each other. "I'm so sorry Merry please forgive me" the blonde hair beauty said. She all of a sudden came walking towards she kissed everybody on the cheek "Thank you for finding my exceed if there is any way I can help you come by fairy tail" she said her voice was so beautiful but wait did she just said fairy tail "Wait your one of the weak fairy's" I said without notice that I said that. "HMPH... Well those fairy's are family and if you have a problem then we should settle this like little kids" she said angry "Fine" I saw her put her exceed down "Stay here Merry" she said winking at her. "Rogue watch lector for me so I can come and beat blondie ass". "ROAR OF THE WHITE DRAGON" she surprisingly dodged it "What the-" before I get to finish my statement she attacked me "ROAR OF THE WATER DRAGON" she said as water engulfed my whole body. Eyes wide she's even more sexy but wait "UNISON RAID: ROAR OF THE LIGHTNING AND WATER DRAGON" I was knocked on the floor she laughed sadistic "Hmmm. Now who is a weak fairy" she said putting her foot on my chest. I was in total shock "Come on Merry!" she said walking away "I'm so sorry here is our address if you need anything call she will probably forget that all this happened tomorrow" the little exceed said while bowing. "Well you did a good job for insulting a girl like her" my what so ever quite partner said "Ohh shut up rogue it sounds like you like her" I saw him blush I started to laugh "When did you start liking fairy's" he rolled his eyes "Anyway that fairy is practically sexy but I've seen better" I said getting off the ground. "Sting we came here to join fairy tail you can't just piss people off" "Whatever" I said.

_Lillie P.O.V_

_Hmph people are so rude how dare he insult my family_. "Li-chan let's go home then tomorrow we should go on a mission" I looked at my exceed and smiled softly "Yea okay Merry we will do anything you want if you be my treasure" I said as I bent down and put my hand out. "Mm I would always be your partner and treasure" she said putting her paw in my hand "Forever and ever li-chan" .

**Gajeel P.O.V**

I was walkibg to the guild coming from a mission when I saw a girl talking to her exceed. Her long blonde hair was highlighted by the sunset. At the sight of her I blushed, which is the first cause I never blush . It makes me look weak but her natural beauty made me blush it was her curves. Long and beautiful legs, her ass is fine as hell, and her chest don't even get me started...

_**Okay hope u enjoyed it but if u don't like this then try something eles on my profile. But wait is all three dragon slayers fell in love with laxus younger sister. What kind of mission they will take, is rogue and sting join fairy tail. I wonder why Lillie set her house on fire. Tune in for the next chapter of LIGHT OF LIFE**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Light of my life **

**Chapter 2:P**

_**Lillie P.O.V**_

"Merry" I said picking her up "Thank you for always being there for me". We started to walk home "So merry the details about the new house" 'Well it has four bedrooms it's unfurnished and rent is 51000 each month, it's actually much better than the other house". "First thing tomorrow is to go to the guild and go on a mission that as lots and lots of money right merry" "Yea so we can buy furniture and new clothes, and food" said my overly excited exceed said. We walked in front of the house "Oh my MAVIS! It's perfect merry this is perfect it's our true home" "Huh" said my confused exceed, I giggled "Merry this is were we are going to stay no more running away we now have a place to called home... Merry we have a HOME how exciting" I said twirling in a circle my hands out. I was laughing like a child then I fel on the soft green grass "Merry do you think we could be free" I said to my exceed. "Yeah as long as we stick together we can conquer all" I giggled. I closed my eyes as the wind blew by "I hope so" I said softly.

_**Makarov P.O.V**_

_I swear she's the most stubborn child in all time_ I thought. I walked out of my office "Oi you brats that girl who just walked out is the newst member of Fairy tail and she's the youngest of the dreyar family" I said as the guild was in pure silence. "Old man is this a joke cause she died a day ago" said laxus walking in "It's true why don't you go see for your self" I said giving him the address. "If anybody needs me I'll be in my office" I said getting off the rail.

_**Laxus P.O.V**_

I got up mad that my old man didn't tell me my little sister is alive. "6th avenue blueberry street" I said out loud. I walked out the guild walking straight towards her house following each direction. I was at her door knowing that this is some fake address I knocked softly. The door open first glance of bright blonde hair of a female she looked up. Blue eyes that small mole under her left eye "Laxus?" she said unsure I smiled. "Lillie why the hell did you set your house on fire I thought you were dead" I said walkin inside of her house "Well that's you know kinda rude but please do come in" she said as I walked by. The house was filled with boxes and random stuff "Where's ya couch" I said as I stared at nothing "Well I don't have anything cause it's new" "Fine we can talk while we walk get your coat" her mouth was open wanting to say anything "Do you want furniture or not" I said as I saw her body hurry for her coat. "Let's go shopping" she said raising her hand I chuckled.

_**~3 hours later~**_

We went to 5 different stores "Are you done yet" I said carrying all her bags "Almost" she said looking at some clothes "You said that 2 hours ago" I heard her smack her teeth "stop living in the past Laxus-nii" she brought the very last item out the store. "Let's go home but it feels I forgot something important" she said out loud "Got it Merry... SHIT!... MERRY" she went zooming down the streets leaving me with all her bags. "Who the hell is that Laxus" I turned around and saw Gajeel, "That girl is my little sister" I said walking "What are you waiting for I'll introduce you to her" I said forcing myself to smile "Sure".

_**Lillie P.O.V**_

I opened my door to see all my lights on "Merry gomen" I looked around and saw two people on my new couch "Merry why the hell are they doing here if nii-san see this he surely kill them" I said to my exceed. "Eh who...who is your nii-san" said a blonde "Wait are you that guy who I fought earlier today?" I said thinking hard I started to laugh. "Why do you care about any and I repeat 'Weak Fairys'" I said emphasizing each word. I heard a knock on the door I started to panic "Okay you guys go in the back and don't come out unless I tell you to. Okay" I said vey slowly so they can understand "Weren't stupid" "Whatever just go!". I saw them walk into the back room and opened my door "You're here laxus-nii" he grunted in response, I saw somebody standing behind him "Come in". The guy behomd was tall and had long hair but not longer than mine. "Hi I'm Lillie" I said sticking my hand out "Gajeel" he said shaking my hand. "Drop the stuff over there and leave" I said with a smile, they started to walk out the door "Bye see you tomorrow" I said before slaming the door. I sighed very loudly "Li-chan gomen they wanted to say that they were sorry and they needed a place to stay" I sighed "Merry just tell me next time" I said smiling "Tell the boys the can get out the room, I'm gonna take a shower". I walked into the bathroom, I started to undress slowly until someone is gonna open the door. I stopped and looked at the person my face redder then a ripe tomato. The person who opened the door had a major nose bleed "You...You... YOU HENTAI" I said knocking him out. I slamed the door "Jeez" I said turning the shower and jumping in.

_**I hope u like it as usall I don't own anything but my characters. SO I WONDER WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. WHO LOOKED AT LILLIE WHILE SHE WAS IN THE BATHROOM. WHAT KIND OF MISSION WILL SHE TAKE WITH HER EXCEED MERRY. UNTIL NEXT TIME ON LIGHT OF MY LIFE :P**_


End file.
